Buried Deep Inside
by chrmedslayer
Summary: When a Woad, in disguse as a Roman Lady, is found by the Sarmation Knights, what connection does she have to both Arthur Castus, and a found woad prisoner named Guinevere? Pairing to be debated, possibly GawainOC, LancelotOC or TristanOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Buried Deep Inside**

**Authors Notes: This is set prior to the King Arthur movie. Here is my background on a few things I want to get straightened out. ****I have blended some of the legend in with the movie, though it will be movie verse. Thank you very much to Marion Zimmer Bradley's 'Mists of Avalon' I would be dead without it.**

A Briton woad by the name of Igraine fell in love with a roman soldier while he was posted at Hadrian's Wall, a roman by the name of Uther Castus. Uther returned the love for Igraine, and the two eventually married. Artorius Castus, commonly known as Arthur, was born shortly afterwards. Nine years after Arthur was born, Igraine gave birth to a little girl, by the name of Rhiannon (great queen) Branwen (beautiful raven) Castus. Later that year, Uther was killed in battle for Rome, and his good friend Pelagius took his place in raising Rhiannon and Arthur. When Arthur was 15, and Rhiannon only 9, Igraine was killed, leaving both children under the care of Pelagius. When a group of children all the way from Sarmatia arrived at Hadrian's Wall on horseback, Arthur took up his destiny in training along side the men he would command. That night while the knights and Romans at the wall were sleeping, woad's snatched Rhiannon from her bed, leaving Arthur and the rest of the knights to believe her dead.

**I own none of the characters from this story, aside from Rhiannon/Drusilla and a few others that I will use my wacky mind to create. How much I would love to own King Arthur, but sadly, I'm not nearly that smart.**

"_Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die?_"

-**Spike, from the Buffy Episode Fool for Love**

**Chapter 1 Briton and Roman Lady****  
**

Laying, covered in murky blue paint, slept the figure of Rhiannon Branwen Castus, daughter of Igraine and Uther of Hadrian's Wall. It had been many moons since she had last been called the name that she was given at birth, instead referred to as plain Branwen. She was snatched at the age of nine by her mothers people, an ancient agreement pledged by her mother, should she have a daughter that the girl would be brought to serve Briton. At first, Rhiannon had hated her mother for pulling her away from Arthur, for letting her be raised by savages, but then as the girl began to settle and learn, she found life as a 'Woad' far more intriguing then that of a roman lady.

Trained alongside the men in the arts of war, under the guidance of her mother's grandfather, the great Merlin of Briton, deep down Rhiannon felt inner peace. It all stayed that way until she received her very first solo assignment. Using her rare knowledge of roman culture, she was to be placed inside the household of a Roman family who lived south of the great wall.

At first Rhiannon, now Branwen had been furious, at being forced back into a life that she had thought little about over the years. But at the tender age of 19 summers, the girl was finding herself having trouble remembering the fine features of her brother's face, not to mention just how to act as a Roman.

Watching the girl's chest rise and fall in sleep, Merlin's ancient eyes twinkled knowingly, he knew that this assignment would not only bring Branwen towards her destiny, but it would also finally bring Artorius, or Arthur as his knights called him, back to his sister. Reaching out his hand, Merlin slowly shook his great granddaughter awake, watching as she sprung up, her sharp green eyes twisting around, searching for danger.

"Hush my child. It is time for you to dress in your clothes and ready yourself for your journey." Merlin whispered softly, leaning forward and placing a soft, feather light kiss, to his kinswoman's forehead. "And may the God's themselves bless you my child, be safe and well." He murmured in final parting, before pushing himself up from the log and moving away.

_5__ Years Later…_

"ALECTO!" the brunette screamed, flinging her petite frame past the Roman guards that had swarmed around the brunette boy. "Let me through you insolent fools… ALECTO!" she yelled again, pushing roughly past the armor dressed men, to reach her brother on the ground.

Grasping the boys pained boy close to her, she felt hot tears streak down her cheek.

"Drusilla?" Alecto weakly replied, opening his eyes to look up into the shining eyes of his sister. Drusilla let out a pained sigh of relief, hugging the boy closer to her chest, burying her face into his shoulder. Even though Drusilla Aurelia, or Drusilla to most, was older then Alecto, the boy's sturdy built frame often seemed to dwarf her tall yet petite built one.

"Alecto how can you be so stupid, you could have been killed… you worry me brother, do you not fear the wraith of father?" the brunette asked, wrapping an arm around her brothers shoulders and pulling him to his feet, letting him lean against her as he swayed.

"Sister you worry far too much, I was only practicing arms with the guards, they would never dare strike me…" the boy stated his voice slightly cocky as the children walked past the assembled guards and towards the inner sanctum on their home.

Drusilla, formerly known to the Woad's as Rhiannon, frowned for a minute at her surrogate brother's tone.

"You're attitude will surely get you killed one day, my brother." Drusilla Aurelia whispered dreamily, her eyes clouding over for a minute as she cast a glance towards the walled up hut that she knew housed the bones of tortured Britons.

"Really Drusilla, what would you know of death? You are but a woman. Now come, let us find mother to get us some food, I am famished." Alecto replied, heaving himself away from the richly dressed roman girl to make his way inside the fortress like home.

Crossing her arms roughly over her chest, Drusilla drew her veil closer around her face, casting a glance around her at the village people, who stood staring at her, greatly intrigued. She had been in Alecto and his father Marius's household for five years, and from the moment go, Marius has made her his daughter, naming her Drusilla Aurelia, meaning strong and golden. The change of name had made no difference to Rhiannon really; after all she had been called many things in her short life. Through those four years, she had become a roman lady, a supposed Christian, all the while using her position to give the Britons key information on the Roman's affairs. But in the midst of all her treachery, Rhiannon had brushed away the one rule she had been taught always to follow, do not get attached, and she had done that very thing.

Alecto was the brother of her own heart, since she barely remembered her own blood brother Artorius, and Felicia, Marius's wife, had become a mother to her, though Marius himself could never replace the hole in her heart that was filled by Pelagius and Merlin, her real fathers.

Casting a glance at the setting sun, Drusilla scurried back towards the house, following behind Alecto at a safe pace. The Roman's in this place may think her a mere woman, but in her heart she knew that she was a warrior, far more important then they could even comprehend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Brother meets Sister**

**Claim: I own nothing of King Arthur, except Rhiannon/Drusilla/Branwen… Ohhh you get the picture. Read and Review… Pretty please :D**

**Remember I am putting bits of the movie into the mix, though I am changing it a lot to play out the relationships between canons and my new charrie.**

"_God be with you till we meet again."_

**Hymn, James Ryder Randall**

Watching as his Knights left the room; Arthur turned a glare towards Bishop Germanius, but listened none the less as the Roman began to speak.

"Rome has issued a final order for you and your men." Germanius spoke softly, his eyes sparkling kindly at Arthur. The commander's jaw dropped, as he raised an eyebrow at the Bishop.

"Final order?" Arthur questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius." Naius said, causing Arthur to turn away, his heart drooping in his chest. ".. And return, in particular with Marius's son, Alecto and Alecto's foster sister Drusilla Aurelia. Alecto is the pope's favourite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a bishop, perhaps even pope one day." The bishop stopped the smile that was sitting on his face dropping as Arthur turned to him with blazing eyes.

"What about the girl? Drusilla Aurelia?" Arthur asked, his mind wondering just what the Pope wanted with a girl.

"She is to be married to Prince Phillip of Spain, Another of the Pope's godchildren and one of his favourite Monarchs." Naius replied happily, as if talking of arranging the girl's marriage was the happiest thing he had ever done.

"On this day, you ask this of my men. One _this_ day." He yelled, turning and storming out of the room, barely listening to what Germanius was saying in his wake.

Sitting in the garden courtyard, dressed in a long dark green roman styled dress, with her brown ringlets pulled up into a bun behind her head, Drusilla hummed happily as she threaded her needle in and out of the material that sat on her lap. Today seemed to be a pleasantly quite day, even for a winter day. Frowning slightly as her trained ears picked up the thudding of hooves outside the house gates, and the loud clang of the doors shutting, keeping who ever that was there out.

"Who are you?" Drusilla heard one of the guards yell. Placing her stitching down, the brunette Briton in disguise stood up, making her way up the edge of the wall, looking down to see a small of troop of men on horses. Coming to stand beside her mother and Alecto, Drusilla squinted to make out the words the men were saying below.

"…Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Came the man dressed in roman styled armor at the front of the troops.

Watching silently as the gates creaked open below them, Drusilla crossed her arms and listened as Marius walked out, wearing a completely fake smile.

"It's a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and His Knights," Marius said, clapping his hands together happily. Reaching out he tried to touch one of the horses, but both the rider and the horse jerked away from his touch. Letting out a small snort, Drusilla earned a glare from her mother and Alecto.

"You have fought the Woad's. Vile Creatures," the old roman spat out, causing Drusilla to frown. Glancing down at the other knights, the brunette caught the eye of a man with long black hair, twisted into thick braids, seeing his dark eyes watching her, Drusilla nodded her head in greeting to him, turning her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur, commander of the Sarmatian Knights, voice boomed out.

"But that… that is impossible." Marius stuttered, turning to glance at the knights that sat on horseback behind Arthur. The brown haired commander had already turned his attention away from Marius, and was looking behind him.

"Which is Alecto?" he asked.

Coughing slightly, Alecto stepped closer to the edge of the wall, looking down at Arthur, "I am Alecto." He replied simply, his blue eyes meeting Arthur's own piercing green ones, in a level stare.

"And which is Drusilla Aurelia?" Arthur continued, his eyes moving from Alecto to her. Stepping forward, Drusilla brushed a stray brown curl away from her features and met Arthur's gaze.

"I am she." The brunette replied levelly, her heart beating frantically in her chest. The man before her was Arthur, Commander of Hadrian's Wall, and most importantly her long lost brother, Artorius Castus. Gulping, Drusilla turned away, flinging her petite frame down the stairs and making her way out the gate.

"Alecto is my son, and Drusilla is my foster daughter. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." Marius replied, casting a glance at Drusilla, before hastily stepping in front of her as if to shield her from Arthur and his Knight's gazes.

"Well your about to give it to the Saxons." A man's voice came from next to Arthur, turning her eyes from studying her brother; Drusilla found herself looking at an incredibly handsome man with two twin swords attached to his back. Meeting his eyes, the brunette watched as he winked cheekily at her, causing her cheeks to flush a pale pink, before she turned away again.

"They're invading from the North." Arthur stated.

"Then Rome will send us an army."

"They have us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur stated, his eyes moving from Marius to look at the fair skinned girl who stood behind him. Even though Marius hid most of her from view, Arthur could see her quite clearly, she looked remarkably like his mother.

"I refuse to leave." Marius yelled, his eyes scanning around, looking at the serfs that had been attracted by their heated conversation. "Go back to work! All of you!" he instructed.

Swinging himself off his horse, Arthur landed on the ground, taking a few steps before standing right before Marius. He watched as the smaller man quivered, stepping back and pretty much pushing Drusilla in front of him. Rolling her eyes, the brunette let her green orbs look up from the ground to meet Arthur's, who raised an eyebrow but gently took her arm, moving her away from Marius.

"If I fail to bring you and your son and Drusilla back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My Lord." He added hastily, his warm breath tickling Marius's cowering figure.

Looking past Marius, Drusilla could see Alecto standing there, his eyes firmly glued to Arthur.

"Lady, my Knights are hungry." Arthur continued watching as Felicia came forward to ask permission from Marius, who nodded quickly.

"Go!'

The red veiled woman turned to Drusilla, holding out her hand to her foster daughter.

"Drusilla come." Her mother pleaded, but the brunette shook her head, not even registering as Arthur stepped closer to her.

Marius turned on his heel, glaring at Arthur and his knights as he passed, roughly grabbing Drusilla by the arm he dragged her along with him into the house, trying to get Alecto to follow, but the boy refused.

Watching as the soldiers loaded her trunk full of dresses into the carriage, Drusilla frowned as she heard Arthur's voice over the noise of fleeing people.

"Water! Give me some water!"

Turning the brunette headed over to where the Knights and Arthur stood out in the snow. Pushing her way past Alecto and the roman guards, her heart broke as she saw just who lay on the ground in Arthur's arms.

"She's a Woad." The man with braids stated matter-of-factly, his eyes moving over the girl's visible tattoos.

"I'm a Roman Officer. You're safe now. You're safe." Arthur cooed to the woman, who slowly coughed down the water.

"Guinevere." Drusilla cried out, pushing roughly past Arthur and cradling the Briton woman in her arms. When she was training with the Britons, Rhiannon had become extremely close to many of the other Briton women, but most especially Guinevere, who shared her own passion and love for archery.

"Branwen." The girl choked out, her arm hesitantly wrapping around Rhiannon's own soft skin.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled, charging forwards towards Arthur, who sat beside Drusilla, completely stunned at her new name.

"What is this madness?" he questioned, standing up and moving in front of Rhiannon and Guinevere.

"They are all pagans here!"

"So are we." One of the Knights behind Arthur stated from atop his horse. Glancing up, Rhiannon met his eyes, her own glancing over him, he couldn't be much older then she.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! The must die as an example."

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled furiously, his body heaving with hate for the man who stood in front of him.

"You are a Roman. You Understand. And you are a Christian." Marius turned his attention to Rhiannon, or Drusilla as he knew her, who had begun to stand up. "You! You kept her alive." Reaching out the roman slapped her hand across the face. The young girl could feel it burning on her skin and she stumbled backwards, only to feel two strong arms wrap around her, to keep her from falling.

Letting her eyes look up from the snow covered grass, she met the dark orbs of the knight with braids, who she had learned from Alecto was a man named Tristan.

"Thank you, Sir Tristan." She whispered, before sinking to the ground, wrapping her arms around Guinevere as if to shield her from the harsh words of Marius.

Watching as Marius's hand connected with Drusilla's face, Arthur felt extremely angry, reaching back he punched the roman hard in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground.

"When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

Yanking his sword out of the ground where it lay, Arthur pointed it at Marius's neck.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." He suggested, his face contorting into a frown. Pushing herself up off the grass, Drusilla stepped forward, placing a hesitant hand over Arthur's on his sword, her petite fingers closing around his own.

"Leave him; he is not worth your time, let alone your effort." Drusilla spat out, watching as Arthur's arm softened under her touch, slowly moving Excalibur away from Marius's neck and pivoting around to face his horse.

Letting her hand drop from Arthur's, she moved her eyes away from the retreating Knight down to Marius on the ground, not even noticing as the monks caught Arthur's attention. She could faintly hear the words 'Wall them up' being shouted but she paid no heed, instead focusing fully on Marius.

"You're kindness to me is not forgotten Marius Honorius, but I will not allow you to treat others that way." She whispered harshly, before turning on her heel and making her way over to where Arthur and a knight named Lancelot, were lifting Guinevere up to be placed inside a wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Truth is Revealed**

"Drusilla." Called a voice behind her. The brunette, who had been just about to hop into the medical wagon to check on Guinevere, stopped and turned to see Arthur, her long lost brother, charging towards her on his great war horse. Raising her head up, she allowed her eyes to meet his own.

"I request that you ride with one of my men… for your safety." Arthur commanded, jerking his head backwards, motioning for someone to come forward. Branwen, or Drusilla, frowned as Sir Tristan came into view. He had been the one to help her when Marius had struck her, but yet he seemed an enigma, he didn't speak much, and she had felt his eyes on her many a time earlier that day.

"But what about Guinevere? I must see her." The woad in disguise protested. But before Arthur could even reply, Tristan had rode forward on his great war horse and in a quick movement, wrapped his arm around Branwen's waist and pulled her up in front of him on his horse.

The pace of the horse was slow, and yet as they rode Tristan made no move to start a conversation between them. It felt as if he barely noticed her presence there, and Branwen would have been adamant that he didn't if it wasn't for the hand around her waist that gripped onto her stomach tightly. It wasn't painful, just reassuringly heavy.

Usually the silence would have gotten to Branwen, but the Woad Princess had other things on her mind. She could clearly picture every one of Guinevere's wounds, her disjointed fingers, cuts and bruises, not to mention her far too skinny frame. An ear piercing scream erupted through the silence, and Branwen glanced back at the healing carriage that rode a bit behind them, obviously someone was setting Guinevere's fingers.

"You're a woad." Tristan stated, in a quiet, matter-of-fact way. Moving her eyes from the carriage up to the knight who sat behind her, the girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am. Though the Romans don't know that." She explained. For some reason she felt a desperate need to explain her situation, how she came to be with the woad's, how she was Arthur's sister and that her people weren't all that bad.

"And Arthur's sister." Tristan continued. Branwen was truly shocked. Her mouth hung open as she starred blankly at the track in front of them, how could Tristan have known that? Was he some kind of high priest? Was he gifted with the sight like her mother had been?

"How?" she questioned, pulling softly at her dress so that it rested more comfortably against her legs. Riding on a horse was a lot harder then she remembered, after all, Woad's were known for attacking on foot, though in the years she spent at Marius's estate, all the riding she had ever done had been side saddle.

"You look very much the same…." The scout's voice trailed off as he glanced down at Branwen before turning his eyes back to the track. "What is your name?"

The girl's confused look softened into a pleasant one, such a simple question, yet to her it meant everything. "Rhiannon Branwen Castus… my people call me Branwen, though the Romans call me Drusilla Aurelia. Rhiannon is dead though, now I am just Branwen."

"She's not dead as long as Arthur still loves her." Tristan remarked, before quickening their slow walk into a trot as they rode to catch up to the other knights.

"My father told me great tales of you." Guinevere spoke softly, her eyes trained on Arthur.

"What did you hear?" Arthur replied, not bothering to look backwards.

"Fairytales. Stories about people so brave and selfless they couldn't be real. Arthur and his Knights; a leader both Britain and Roman. Yet you chose your allegiance to Rome, people that take what does not belong to them, that same Rome that took your Men from their homeland." The Woad continued.

"Listen Lady; do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men." Arthur stated angrily, sending a glare back at the woman sitting in the carriage.

"How many Britains have you killed?"

"As many as have tried to kill me. It's a naturally state of any man to want to live."

"Animals live; it's a naturally state of any man to want to live free, in their own country." Guinevere's eyes darkened and the girl pulled her fur rug up closer around her body. "I belong to this land, where do you belong?"

Arthur remained quiet; he had no answer to that. He didn't belong anywhere, without Rhiannon, his father or his mother, he had no where to call home.

"Hows your hand?" Arthur Castus replied, steering the conversation away from talk of land to something more neutral.

"I'll live I promise you… Why don't you just ask it? I know you want to." Guinevere stated her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

"Ask what?"

"Ask about your sister. I know her very well, we are quite close." The Woad continued a small smile rising its way up her features. She allowed her eyes to move from Arthur up the track, where she could see the looming shape of Sir Tristan's back and the glittering red material of Drusilla's dress. If only Arthur realised just how close his sister really was.

"Do you know where Rhiannon is? Is she safe?" the commander questioned, moving his horse around so he could studying Guinevere better.

"She is not called Rhiannon anymore, our people refer to her as Branwen, she is a leader off our tribes, just like Merlin." The girl answered, shutting her eyes and letting out a tired sigh.

"Branwen? Do you mean…Drusilla Aurelia is Rhiannon?" Arthur stuttered, his eyes making the path that Guinevere's had before, up to where Tristan and Drusilla were riding alongside the other knights, Lancelot of course was flirting with the girl, while it seemed, she payed him no attention, instead she had her attention focused on the conversation that Gawain and Galahad were having on the other side of her and Tristan.

Arthur could see it now. He didn't need Guinevere to reply, he could see it in the soft features of the Roman's face. She was beautiful, almost like a mirror image of his mother, a true beauty with long flowing raven curls, and the softest blue eyes that Arthur only ever saw when he looked into a looking glass.

"What do you mean leader?" he asked, when all of a sudden Guinevere's words came flooding back to him.

"Branwen and Merlin rule side by side, well at least they did until Branwen left for her mission at Marius's estate. She is our Princess, of Noble Britain blood, just as you are." The Woad replied softly, smiling as she remembered the many hours her and Branwen had spent together training in the ways of fighting and healing. It had been a humorous experience to say the least.

Digging his heels into the side of his horse, Arthur charged forward, weaving through the carts and walking villagers before slowing down to match his knight's strides.

"Drusilla, I wish for you to ride with me." Arthur interrupted, butting into the conversation the raven haired girl was having with Gawain. Branwen halted for a second, almost stiffening against Tristan' chest, before sliding effortlessly off his horse and onto the ground. Arthur held his hand down to help her up, he could feel his heart race in his chest as she slid her petite hand in his own and hauled herself up onto the horse in front of him.

The commander still couldn't believe it. The beautiful woman who sat in front of him was none other then his baby sister, his little sunshine, Rhiannon. Though, as much as it saddened him, it seemed that she wasn't Rhiannon anymore.

"Why didn't you come to me?" the Castus man asked. Branwen stiffened against his chest, but held her head high.

"I tried at first, for the first two years I spent trying to escape, but I was only a child, I couldn't possibly survive out in the woods without help. I wouldn't have had a chance." She whispered so softly that Arthur had to strain his ears to hear her words.

"Why did you stay?" the brunette man asked, allowing his piercing blue eyes to stare openly down at her. Looking back up at him, Branwen met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Because they are my people … our people…They needed a leader, Merlin needed a successor, someone to lead beside him and I was his first choice. I trained in things that I could never have even imagined learning if I had returned to the wall Arthur, I learnt to fight, to heal, to plan, to rule." She explained, her eyes still staring at him without even blinking.

"I will never let you go from my side again." Arthur whispered, bending his head and placing a soft kiss on the crown of Branwen's head, but the woman only stiffened.

"You cant accept me so openly brother, you're knights, the men you consider a part of your family even more so then me, I murdered some of them. With my own hands, or by my own orders. Their blood, their lives lay on my hands."

It was Arthur's turn to stiffen. The fellow comrades he had lost, the men who he grieved for everyday, were dead because of his sister, the one blood relative he had left. Feeling that Arthur needed some time to comprehend what she had told him, Branwen slid of his horse silently, and made her way towards where Tristan, Galahad and Gawain had paused to chat about something.

All three men paused in their conversation to acknowledge her presence.

"He knows then?" Tristan spoke first, his dark brown, almost black orbs beating into her skin like hot knives. With a small sigh the Woad Princess nodded.

"Yes, Arthur knows who I am, though I don't think he's taking my position all to well." She explained, casting a wary look at Gawain and Galahad who of course, had no idea what they were talking about.

"They know. I informed all of the knights in your absence." Tristan's voice came from behind her. Rolling her eyes the brunette nodded her head and smiled at her new friends, the knights seemed genuinely kind.

"Ride with me this time, fair Branwen?" Gawain stated with a formal bow, a smirk gracing his ruggard features. Her eyebrow rose suspiciously, but Branwen accepted all the same, allowing Gawain to tuck her arm in the crook of his own and direct them both towards his horse.

The couple rode near the middle of the large train of travellers, far to close to Marius's caravan for her liking. Her brother, well Alecto, had been lent a horse for a short while and was riding with some of the Roman troops that accompanied them from the estate. Alecto had tried to engage Branwen in conversation, but the brunette woman refused to answer, she couldn't allow herself to grow anymore attached to him then she already was. He was practically her brother, more so it felt, then Arthur at the present moment.

Leaning her head back against Gawain's chest, Branwen let out a small yawn.

"Tell me what you wish to do when you are discharged, Sir Gawain?" the girl asked, starting a conversation between them.

"I plan to return home, marry a Sarmatian woman, have children." The blonde knight replied easily, smiling down at her. Branwen felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, his smile was gorgeous. He was just plain gorgeous. He was unlike Lancelot and the rest of the knights, Lancelot had the classic handsome features and knew he was a heart throb, while Tristan and Galahad both shared the dark, mysterious appearance, but Gawain, he was ruggard, with sharp bones and curly long blonde locks. He was gorgeous. Exactly the man Branwen used to picture being her knight in shining armour as a child. She had dreamed of being swept of her feet by a brave man, someone who would love her forever.

But after she began to spend more time with the woads, she stopped being the damsel and started being the saviour. She didn't need a man anymore that she had been sure off, well at least until now.

"Oh." She replied, before turning her eyes away from him as if to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"And what of you, Lady Branwen? What will you plan to do once we reach the wall?" Gawain questioned, keeping the conversation going, his dark eyes taking in her blush with a proud smile.

"I will return to my people. Lead them as Merlin would have me do, and protect my land from the Saxons, even if it costs me my life."

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for the people that slayed my men?" Arthur said coldly, as his horse trotted forward from behind them. Branwen turned and met his gaze, cold blue against cold blue.

"I belong to this land Arthur. I vowed to protect and cherish it as it were my own child. Should the time come when Merlin passes, it will be my job to rule this land… so If it means dying to keep my men free then so I shall." She replied stonily, turning her face away from him, her hands curling around Gawain's own that were wrapped around her middle.

Arthur bit his lip, as if wanting to say something more. Turning his eyes away from Branwen, he turned to face Gawain.

"We camp in the group of trees over there." He commanded, nodding his head towards the group of trees that some of the knights and villagers were making their way towards.

Gawain and Branwen shared a small look, before following Arthur's fast paced trot towards the group of trees he had indicated.

**TBC..**


End file.
